LNK Chemsolutions LLC collaborates with researchers from the University of Chicago to develop nanocapsule technology for enhanced delivery to gliomas. Preliminary results are particularly encouraging in that the nanocapsules display very good transport in healthy rat brains, and they can easily be designed for targeted delivery and timed payload release. In vitro and in vivo models aimed at determining the ability of these nanocapsules to penetrate the blood brain barrier and to treat induced tumors are envisioned. A variety of imaging techniques and nanocapsule characterization methods have already been tested by the team with very good success. From a commercial standpoint, the technology platform is general and flexible, and will allow the company to develop a drug delivery platform product line in the long term. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public Health Relevance: A novel strategy to design nanoparticles and nanocapsules that enhance targeting of gliomas is described. The multi-pronged approach involves scientists from the medical, chemistry and chemical engineering fields. From a commercial standpoint, ease of fabrication and encapsulation yields are viewed as key competitive traits of the technology in this proposal compared to alternative methods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]